Feu et Glace
by Yukiko-Angel
Summary: Quelques fois lorsqu'un feu arden rencontre un froid glacial, une tempête en resulte. Il faut quelques fois un vent nouveau pour les séparer. TYKA
1. Chapter 1

Reposté sur mon vrai "account". Ce n'est pas du vol, c'est vraiment a moi ... et je devrais (comme on dit en bon quebecois) se "grouiller" a le finir ...

* * *

AN : petit fanfics yaoi avec Kai et Tyson. Je les trouve parfait ensemble, comme le feu et la glace. Mais les deux ont un peu peur de faire fondre ou brûler l'autre ( ah jeu de mot :P) mais quand une touche féminine aide .. ..

* * *

Feu et Glace chapitre 1 

Elle riait au éclat lorsque Tyson voulut lui montrer une acrobatie qu'il manqua royalement. Tyson rit aussi malgré sa position tout à fait inconfortable. Dos au mur, la tête en bas et les jambe en l'air écarter, ses bras était de part et autre de son corps. Se relevant péniblement, il alla voir son amie. Cela faisait une semaine environs que sa cousine était venu vivre chez lui, et ça faisait du bien à Tyson de pouvoir relaxer un peu. Depuis 6 mois que le tournoi du monde était fini et que tout le monde était partit. Rei avait décider de retourner en chine avec les White Tiger tandis que Max lui était partit au État chez sa mère. Bien sur le chef restait au alentour et venait même plus depuis la dernière semaine. Et puis il y avait Kai .. .. .. Après le tournoi il avait disparue de la map, encore sans un aurevoir. C'est justement cela qui enrageait Tyson, ou plutôt qu'il n'a pas eu la chance de lui dire. Tyson soupira .. ..

" Toi, quand tu penses tu fais peur."

Lui dit la jeune fille proche. Elle ressemblait à Tyson version féminine à part ces grand yeux vert au lieu de bleu. Ces long cheveux était tressé et descendait jusqu'au sol. Rey aurait été jaloux de leurs longueur. Aussi grande que Tyson, Yumi avait le même optimiste, appétit et tête de linotte que son cousin. Mais leur ressemblance ne s'arrêtait pas là, elle savait tout ce que Tyson ressentait comme lui savait tout ce qu'elle ressentait. C'en était effrayant.

" Mais ce qui me fait le plus peur et que je sais à quoi tu penses. Résultat, Il te faut de la crème à glace."

Tyson ris un peu de son accent. Yumi avait pour père un canadien et quelques fois lorsqu'elle parlait, son accent sortait de l'habituel et ces expressions laissaient les gens confus. M. Dickenson lui la trouvait plutôt amusante et l'avait engagée pour dessiner les affiches de beyblade. Yumi avait un véritable talent en dessin. Quelques coup d'œil et en pas plus de coup de crayon et elle avait croqué n'importe quelle scène. Tyson était, naturellement, son model préféré.

" Non, pas maintenant, M. Dickenson a dit qu'il allait appeler."

" oh wouai, à propos de ton équipe. J'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait la faire revenir pour le prochain tournoi qui va avoir. Ça à l'air le fun toute ça."

" Vraiment ! J'en savait rien du tout ! "

" .. .. oupsie d'abord. C'était peut-être une surprise."

Donc, si l'équipe revenait, il allait revoir Rei et puis Max et aussi .. ..

" Peut-être que cette fois si tu va lui dire hein Tyson. R'garde moi pas de même, avec ton regard toute triste je savais que tu pensais à lui. C'est plate qu'il soit partit, tu devais beaucoup l'aimer. Moi la, j'aimerais .. .. manger de la crème à glace !"

Les deux rirent un coup avant de sortir du dojo aller dans la cuisine.

-----------

" Y'en avait même pas dans la cuisine."

" Heureusement M. Dickenson à appeler tantôt pour tout m'expliquer, comme ça maintenant on peut aller au bar laitier."

" Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?"

" Qu'il voulait reformer l'équipe, que Max et Rei était en route et qu'il avait contacter Kai. Bientôt tout l'équipe va être de retour."

" Oh .. .. min, donc il savait ou était Kai. Pourquoi tu lui as pas demander le tel ?"

Si il l'aurait appeler, il lui aurait dire quoi ? Kai je t'aime comme un fou j'aimerais que tu reviennes ? Il lui aurait rit au nez. Yumi regarda Tyson. Pourquoi poser une question dont elle savait la réponse. Le bar était proche et ils firent la course. Dernier arrivé paie la glace de l'autre. Égalité fut proclamer et chacun paya la crème glacé de l'autre.

" Mmm chocolate Sunday. Avec des peanut !"

Tyson rit encore du vocabulaire étrange de sa cousine.

" Moi à la fraise. Avec des morceaux de guimauve."

Les deux s'assirent à une table et mangèrent leurs glaces.

" Goutte quoi la tienne ?"

" Bon, toi ?"

" Bon, on faite gouttez l'autre ?"

" Oui !"

Alors les deux firent goutter l'autres. Pour les passant, cela ressemblait à un rendez-vous. Surtout pour un passant en particulier.

" C'est vrai qu'est bonne la tienne."

" Toi aussi."

" Bonjour, Tyson."

Cette voix, non impossible .. ..

" Kai !"

Kai dévisagea Yumi un instant et s'assit a la table.

" J'espère ne pas vous déranger."

" Fact c'est toi Kai, moi chus Yumi, la cousine de Tyson. Happy de te rencontrer."

" Tu parles toujours aussi stupidement ?"

La remarque frappa Yumi de plein fouet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à l'insulter comme ça. Elle voyait une sorte de haine dans ces yeux .. .. ou plus de la jalousie.

" Seulement quand je parles à quelqu'un de stupide."

Kai l'ignora la réplique et Yumi continua à manger ça crème glacé.

" Tu as reçus le message Tyson ?"

" Oui je suis au courant. Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter Yumi."

Tyson s'était levé violemment ce qui surpris Yumi, et même un peu Kai. Même leurs glaces furent surprit et celle de Tyson sauta en bas de la table. Mais ce n'était pas l'insulte qui faisait réagir Tyson, mais Kai. Kai qui agissait comme si rien n'était, Kai qui avait disparut 6 long mois sans nouvelle, Kai qui restait le même, Kai qu'il aimait toujours.

" C'est quoi ton problème Tyson !"

" TOI !"

La phrase sortit brusquement et Tyson partit ensuite. Yumi resta bouche-bée un instant. Se fâcher sans aucune raison n'était pas une habitude de Tyson.

" Eh ben .. .. Pimpante les retrouvailles."

" Si je te demande ton avis, je te le dirais. Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver."

" C'est pour ça aussi que je te la donne quand même. Je vais aller lui parler."

Yumi se leva à son tour et partit après Tyson, mais avant elle se retourna vers Kai.

" En passant, t'a rien à être jaloux. Tsé, ce gars là c'est comme un frère pour moi. Salut !"

Kai la regarda perplexe. Comment avait-elle su ? Mais ce n'était pas de la jalousie, ça il en était sur. Surtout pas de la jalousie .. ..

* * *

AN : Et bien, voilà mon petit début. Ça a l'air d'un amour à sens unique pour le moment et peut-être que ce l'est. Bien, donnez moi des review et vous serez la suite :P 


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Le chapitre suivant ! Mmm ... je vais uploader de plus en plus souvent promis.

exocnes: O.o c la review la plus bizarre que j'ai eu ... euh sa reste yaoi vue que j'ai deja écrit les 5 chapitre suivant.

Vierge: Merci, et je vais faire de mon mieux, meme si ma muse se balade quelques part.

* * *

Feu et Glace chapitre 2 

Tyson était assis sous le pont replié sur lui même. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ! Il savait qu'il allait revoir Kai, mais pas là, pas maintenant, jamais. Ça faisait trop mal de le revoir alors qu'il était toujours le même .. ..

Kai .. ..

" Te v'là toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu m'as laissée toute seule avec ! TYSON .. .. Tyson .. .. "

Yumi s'assit a côté de lui, la mine plutôt basse.

Je n'aime pas ce gars, non je l'aime vraiment pas. C'est du dégoût total ! Pourquoi est-ce que Tyson l'aime ? ils ont vraiment rien en commun ! Enfin côté caractère. Le feu et la glace ! vraiment complètement opposé ! mais c'est vrai que les contraire s'attirent . . .

" Tyson tu es un épais !"

" Merci de me remonter le moral ! C'est bien la dernière chose que je voulais entendre."

" Tu l'aimes tu ? Je parle de pour vrai, sérieusement, à 100 ."

" Oui je l'aime, enfin je crois .. .."

" Bah, ça va être suffisant. Écoute, c'est pas en restant là à rien faire qu'il va te tomber dans les bras.

1.Il faut que tu calme tes hormones quand il est là,

2.il te faut d'autres fringues

et

3.arrête moi cette face de tit-chien battue !

Tu vas voir, tu vas l'avoir ton mec !"

Tyson sortit un peu la tête et regarda sa cousine avec un petit sourire.

" Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ?"

" Crois moi, avec mon plan, il va littéralement te sauter dessus. Allez, tout le monde va être là demain, alors il faut amorcer la mission : Charmer Kai !"

Yumi se leva et tira Tyson par la main, l'emmenant dans les boutique.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Plus tard dans l'après-midi.

" Yumi, tu crois vraiment .. .. "

" Oui Tyson, tu es sexy. Ton fanclub en serait dingue. À moins qu'il ne le soit déjà .. .. "

Les deux eurent un flash back de la première rencontre entre Yumi et le fanclub. Après l'avoir bombarder de question sur Tyson, il avait ensuite demandé des croquis de Tyson bien sur. Yumi en avait été traumatisée. Juste s'en rappeler lui donnait des frisson.

" Mieux vaut pas s'en souvenir. Brrr .. .. bon, après les clothes, maintenant la séduction. Quelques cours te ferait du bien."

Tyson sursauta dans son nouveau gilet blanc. Il portait toujours sa casquette, Yumi n'avait pas réussi à lui enlever, et ces gants. Mais c'est short avait été échangé pour des pantalons bleu foncés quasi noir style armé, des bottes noir lui arrivaient un peu en bas des genou mais un peu plus au que le milieu de ces jambes. Son gilet jaune avait été troqué pour un haut blanc sans manche qui moulait un peu ces muscle mais pas trop et une veste longue elle aussi sans manche et avec l'emblème de dragoon sur le cœur complétait le tout. La dedans, Tyson avait l'air plus mature et aussi plus sexy.

" Bon, 1 - il faut que tu sois désirable, qu'il veuille t'avoir. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un habitué d'avoir ce qu'il veut, et nous on veut que ce qu'il désire le plus ce soit toi. Mais il faut aussi que tu sois presque inaccessible. Quand tu as tout de suite ce que tu veux, c'est pas mal plate. Faute que la game continue. 2 - soit mystérieux mais pas trop, sinon t'es plus toi, mais juste assez le déstabiliser. Et en 3, il te faut du Sex Appel !"

" Sesc - a - pileuh ?"

" Sex appel, du désir sexuel ! Il faut que Kai te désire jusque dans ton lits !"

Tyson rougit aussi vite qu'une tomate. Juste penser à Kai qui l'embrasse, le touche, le .. .. le rouge lui monta encore plus au rouge et il vira écarlate.

" Woh, Tyson relaxe ! Le fait que tu sois .. .. heu-hum .. .. euh .. intouché .. ça te donne un plus ! Parce que là, il va vouloir t'avoir plus. Avoir quelques choses dont il va être le premier à avoir. Et c'est sûre qu'il va vouloir te garde rien que pour lui."

Encore plus rouge qu'au début, Tyson regarda le sol.

" Tyson, c'est important ! Écoute, pour commencer on va voir ta démarche. Alors tigidou right-up, fait moi ça sensuel !"

Tyson plus rouge que Dranzer se leva et commença son entraînement.

Donc tu l'entraîne à séduire ? C'est une blague !

Dragoon rit de bon cœur ce qui fit sursauter encore une fois Yumi. Bon, elle croyait aux bitbeasts, et aussi qu'elle nous comprenaient, mais chaque fois qu'elle voyait Dragoon en forme humaine, ça la surprenait.

" Oui, il s'entraîne à cruizer (charmer style québécois ) et toi, prévient quand tu es humain, ça me fait freaker à chaque fois ! "

Les bitbeasts humains ? C'était tout nouveau, depuis le tournoi a Moscou, elles avaient prit forme humaine mais pouvaient toujours revenir en bêtes. Difficile à savoir pourquoi, comment et autres question d'interrogation mais c'était ça qui était ça. Disons que le très bleu dragoon riait beaucoup de Tyson.

" Au lieux de rire tu vas aider tien."

Yumi rétorqua ce qui fit peur un peu à Dragoon.

* * *

AN : Avec ce que je viens d'écrire, préparez vous a un Tyson plutôt charmeur et à plein de connerie de Tyson et Yumi. Je sais que j'écris court mais je vais faire une chapitre par jour alors j'en écris pas gros. Review si vous aimer, e-mail si vous aimer pas, mourez si c'est la cas. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN : C'est pas les choses que l'on veut faire qui compte, mais celle que l'on fait. Et moi je fais ceci : un fanfics. Je suis aussi à la recherche de proverbe contenant de l'eau et/ou du feu. Review si vous en connaissez.

Dites, est-ce que je suis la seule a recevoir une review disant : Stp fait pas un yaoi aknd tu ecris un yaoi ? C'était bizarre ...

* * *

Feu et eau chapitre 3

* * *

Baille " Z'on pas vu l'heure ? Faire ça à 9 heure du mat ! C'est des cinglés !" 

" D'accord avec toi Baille et j'ai faim !"

Les deux fatigué se dirigèrent vers la cuisine petit déjeuner. Disons que maintenant Tyson avait appris à manger correctement ( moins vite si on veux ). Quand une fille te tape dessus depuis une semaine pour que tu ralentit, quelques fois c'est efficace.

" Miphls n'arfisvebt quanmeuh ?"

" Enlève ton pain de ta bouche quand tu parles Yumi ! Tu me l'a dit assez souvent !"

" J'ai dit : Ils arrivent quand ?"

" Le chef va être là dans 15 minute et Max et Rei vont arriver dans environs 1 heures avec 5 minute d'intervalle."

" Et Kai ? "

" Je ne sais pas. "

" Ouin, faut avouer que ta rencontre hier avec à dû le laisser perplexe. Bon, avant qu'ils soivent là on peut continuer ton training !"

" Deuh ! "

" Ton training .. .. ton entraînement ! Come on, get up and shine ! On va refaire ton exercice de démarche."

Tyson murmura quelques choses et se leva pour refaire son "training" quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Les deux sur la ligne se lancèrent aux bruit du départ. Tyson mène de peu suivit de très près par Yumi qui , Oh mon dieu ! Elle entame un essaie pour dépasser Tyson au croche et réussis. Tout semble perdu pour le favori quand tout d'un coup Yumi dérape sur le tapi et entre en collision avec le mur proche. Tyson à gagné de justesse !

" Salut Kenny !"

Kenny resta figé un moment sur les nouveau vêtement de Tyson. Après tout le nouveau sexy Tyson était surprenant. Mais ce qui le fit rougit était Yumi. Yumi dans ces longue botte noir et ces short de la même couleur. Avec son gilet rouge pale et non rose et avec sa longue veste à manche courte bleu pâle. Au lieu de la casquette comme Tyson, elle préférait avoir un foulard sur la tête. Aujourd'hui il était jaune. Les deux avaient l'air de jumeau. Sexy jumeau il faut préciser.

" Pis, tu pense quoi des fringue de Ty-chou ? (oui un surnom !) Moi je le trouve cute."

" Euh … ouais. Tyson tu sais à quels heures Rei et Max vont arriver ?"

" Dans à peu près un heure les deux. Mais je ne sais pas pour Kai."

" J'ai parlé à Kai hier, il m'a dit qu'il serait là vers 10 heures. Et il m'a aussi dit de te dire de te calmer un peu car il ne supporte pas l'insolence. je peux savoir ce que tu lui à dit ?"

Tyson regarda un peu au loin. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que la raison pourquoi il s'était emporté était que Kai était revenu sans rien dire.

" Tyson, je peux savoir ?"

" Euh ouais, c'est que .."

" .. Kai, y'a dit une connerie, Tyson l'a pas prit. Y'avait dit que je parlais stupidement. S'cusez si j'parle bizz pour vous autres, mais d'ou je viens moi je parle normalement. Comprenez pas mon jargon."

Les deux rirent de la phrase et Yumi leurs grimaça. Tyson avait expliqué à Kenny que Yumi disait vrai. Quand il avait été la voir il y a deux semaines, c'est plutôt elle qui riait de son accent. En attendant les autres ils discutèrent plutôt de souvenir sur son voyage au Canada.

" Il a autant de neige là-bas que a Moscou ! Mais les températures sont pas aussi basse. Et j'ai même gagner ma première bataille de neige !"

" Et perdu ta seconde aussi ! On était geler jusqu'au os. Mom a crut qu'on allait avoir une pneumonie. Eille Tyson, regarde il est presque 10 heures. Tout le monde va arriver. Tu devrais aller sortir le dîner."

Kenny resta assis au salon, Tyson allât vers la cuisine et Yumi le suiva des yeux un instant. Le fait que ce soit elle qui ouvre la porte allait comme dans le plan. Depuis maintenant 2 minutes, le plan : Charmez Kai, était en vigueur. La porte résonna trois fois et Yumi se leva aller voir.

" Salut Tyson ! .. .. Tyson ? depuis quand tu es devenu une fille ?"

Le garçons blond devant Yumi était paralysé de surprise. Yumi, elle, était plutôt en colère. Se faire prendre pour Tyson. Si un jour quelqu'un osait lui redire ça, cela ne serait pas beau a voir. Oh non.

" Je ne suis pas Tyson. Moi c'est Yumi, je suis sa cousine. Y'a Kenny dans le salon et toi tu dois être Max. Happy de te connaître !"

Yumi laissa Max entrer qui alla directement vers le salon. Elle le regarda partir.

Comme si j'ai l'air d'un gars. Ce faire appeler Tyson, vraiment c'est insultant.

Elle se retourna et vit un taxi s'arrêter et un garçon en sortir. Il avait de long cheveux tenu en couette par un tissus blanc, des beau yeux jaunes et ce qui ressemblaient à des canines de chat. Yumi le trouva craquant à l'instant.

" Salut Tyson ! Comment sa .. .. Tyson ! depuis quand es-tu une fille ? "

La porte se referma violemment et Rei entendit quelqu'un crier " Tyson, tu va ouvrir la porte à ce gars là. J'en ai assez de me faire traité de mec." Et resta un peu la surpris. Kenny ouvrit la porte et expliqua à Rey que la fille qui ressemblait à Tyson était Yumi, sa cousine et qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié de se faire appeler Tyson.

" Je crois que ça je l'ai remarqué. Désolé Yumi, mais tu ressemble trait port trait à Tyson. Mais en plus féminine."

" Je vais essayer de prendre ça comme un compliment."

Trois coup court et distinct furent entendu. Yumi alla ouvrir et revint suivit de Kai. Tyson, qui était retourné dans la cuisine, entra avec un plateau de amuse-gueule dans une main et la déposa sexyment devant Kai et alla s'asseoir a côté de sa cousine. Plus ou moins tous furent surpris des vêtement de Tyson et de sa nouvelle démarche. Surtout Kai, il refusait de se l'avouer mais cela le rendait plutôt .. .. chose. Même si ça ne paraissait pas, enfin sauf pour quelqu'un.

Phase 1 terminé, maintenant rendons le quasiment fou de Tyson.

Yumi eu un petit sourire diabolique qui ne parut presque pas. Et Tyson agissait toujours aussi sexyment dans tous ces mouvement. Une grâce vraiment charmante.

" Premièrement j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle fait là. "

Kai regarda Yumi plutôt méchamment.

" Je représente M. Dickenson. Comme il est trop occupé à autres choses de trop important, il m'a demander de prendre des notes. T'a aucune raison de me faire sortir là."

Yumi grimaça. Elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup a Tyson.

" Alors commençons la réunion."

* * *

AN : Bon, je sais que mes paragraphes sont court, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour le moment. Review s'il-vous-plait ! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN : Dah, je suis de retard. Je ne posterais pas la fin de semaine mais je promet de poster soit chaque jour ou tout les deux jours. Promesse d'auteur. ( espérons que je la tienne .. .. si j'ai des reviews .. .. ..)

* * *

Feu et glace chapitre 4

* * *

Revenons en arrière, Max, Rei et Kai était assis sur un divan. Kenny sur un fauteuil et Tyson et Yumi sur un autre divan devant Max, Rei et Kai. Entre les divans et devant la chaise il y avait une table et les amuse-gueules que Tyson n'avait même pas touchés. Tous étaient surpris du fait.

Observons la foule, Tyson mange pas parce que il est stressé. Kai a les jambes et les bras croisées et il a l'air de penser .. .. ou dormir. Avec ça face c'est pas facile à dire. Kenny a encore rougit, y'é ben smatte 1 mais c'est pas mon genre. Pis, y'a Max et Rei qui parle ensemble. Y'as tu quelqu'un qui va aborder le sujet ?

Yumi, assis en indien sur le divan, sortit son cahier de dessin. Elle gribouilla, puis traça et se mit à approfondir les trait et effacer quelques marque. Tyson regardait pardessus son épaule subjugué. Le croquis des garçons sur le divan paraissait comme une photo prise. Yumi changea de feuille et se mit a refaire le même manège. Mais cette fois si Tyson partit a rire. Yumi rit elle aussi en lui montrant la feuille sous le nez. Les deux rires avait rompus un peu le silence et les autres bleybrakers les regardaient un peu perdu. Tyson prit le cahier et le montra à Kenny qui essaya de cacher un petit rire en voyant le dessin. Max se leva aller le voir suivit de Rey qui en rit un peu. Kai vola le cahier et regarda ce qui faisait rire tout le monde. Le dessin le représentait dans la même position que maintenant mais avec un bonnet de nuit et les habituel Zzz … en petite bulle en haut. Il y avait aussi de gribouillé à côté ; Il dort tu ? Le dessin était très ressemblant .. .. Kai parut vraiment hors de lui.

" On n'a pas besoin de voir des enfantillage ici. Si tu es la pour prendre des note, reste assis et écrit. Tu n'a aucun mot à dire."

Sans un mot, Yumi reprit son cahier, se rassit et sortit des feuille et un crayon. Et puis, elle regarda Kai droit dans les yeux avec un regard moqueur. Ensuite elle regarda autour d'elle et leur jeta un regard qui disait : Eille, j'attend vous commencez ou pas. Tous ce rassir à leur place pour commencer la discussion. Kai se clarifia la voix et commença.

" Comme on sent doute un peu, on est là pour reformer les bleybrakers pour le prochain tournoi. Alors dans très bientôt tout l'entraînement va reprendre et il va ../"

"/ Qu'est-ce qui dit que tout le monde est d'accord pour la reformer l'équipe. Il y a bien des choses qui ce sont passé en six mois."

Tyson avait dit ça avec un air sérieux inhabituel. Après tout, jamais on avait demander son avis. Tous croyait que tout allait revenir comme avant, mais en six mois les choses changent.

" Tyson de quoi tu parles !"

" Max a raison Tyson, tu es le dernier à devoir convaincre !"

" Rei, Max, asseyaient vous, Tyson est mieux d'expliquer ce qu'il veut dire."

Yumi eu un frisson en voyant l'air de Kai. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi c'était lui le capitaine. Elle même n'aurait pas voulu avoir affaire avec ce regard là. Tyson n'avait pas réagit au regard.

Sûrement l'habitude ... Dah, je hais écrire. Pourquoi je dois prendre des notes. Ils sont mieux de pas parler trop vite.

" Kai, se que j'ai dit et que je ne veux pas reformer l'équipe pour que quand tout va finir, tout le monde reparte chacun de son côté. Je n'ai pas le goût de revivre tout ça. Si cette équipe se base sur l'amitié pourquoi elle ne le montre pas ? Pourquoi je suis ici le seul qui voyait ça ? Et pourquoi aucun de vous n'a donner des nouvelles aux autres ? .. .. "

instant de silence et de stupeur

" .. .. J'aime toujours autant beyblader, mais la vie d'équipe ne m'intéresse plus. Et je ne vais pas changer d'idée."

Sur ce, Tyson sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher le repas ( il était tout de même rendu midi) et laissa les bleybrakers incertains, puisque sans Tyson ils ne sont plus vraiment les bleybrakers.

" Et toi, tu ne dis rien ?"

" Hein ! minute moi je notais puisque c'est le seule rôle que j'ai. Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Dire à Tyson que c'est un innocent et qu'il fait une grave erreur ? Demander à Dragoon de le raisonner ? Moi je ne me mêlerais même pas de cela .."

.. Et aussi, si ça peut faire que Tyson oublie complètement Kai et soit heureux, moi ça me fait happy. Je n'aime pas ce mec.

L'équipe regarda Yumi avec espoir .. .. .. et le regard de chien battu a Max remporta la victoire.

" Dah, y'arrête sa face de tit-chien pis j'va y aller ! "

C'est de la triche, je résiste jamais à ce genre de regard .. .. la prochaine fois je lui lancerais mon regard de petit chaton.

Yumi alla dans la cuisine voir Tyson. Tyson essayait de sauver le repas du four qui refusait d'ouvrir.

" Bastard … "

" Quoi ! Tu as dit quoi ?"

" Que si tu planais faire ce coup d'état là, tu aurais du me le dire. C'est pas juste quand je ne suis pas au courant. Parce que là le monde ME demande de TE résonner ou de te tuer .. .. les deux choix sont intéressant .. .. "

" Yumi, je ne changerais pas d'idée. Je crois même que je vais arrêter le beyblade mais je ne sais pas comment dragoon va le prendre."

" Comment tu le prends Dragoon ?"

/ QUOI ! Mais, si c'est ce que veux Tyson ../

Le très bleu Dragoon (j'aime son surnom) et Yumi regardèrent Tyson. Yumi, juste au cas, avait demander gentiment ( /mon œil./ - Dragoon. / Quoi/ - Ta geule.) à Dragoon de venir.

" Tyson, moi je te connais. Et c'est peut-être pour ça que c'est moi qui est venu te voir. Tu mens très mal, mais là tu ne mens pas. Tu es juste incertain. Si ils te donnaient la chance d'y penser, tu le ferais ? J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Regarde, je ne te force pas à rien faire, même si c'est ça qu'ils veulent que je fasse, je te dis, penses-y et fais-le. Je t'en sait capable et c'est ça que tu aurais du faire dès le début. Mais j'avoue que ton show m'a fait plutôt rire."

/ Yumi a raison Tyson, Tu fais souvent des choses sur un coup de tête et tu réfléchit après. Pour une fois réfléchit un peu. Mais quel que soit ta réponse final, je te supporte./

Tyson regarda Dragoon et Yumi. Voilà deux personnes sur lesquels ils pouvait compter. Jamais sa cousine ne l'avait forcé à faire quelques choses de regrettable. A part peut-être ces nouveau vêtement .. .. Et puis, maintenant il n'avait plus rien a perdre. Si Kai voulait l'aimer, ce serait pour lui et non autres choses.

" Mais un conseil mon cher Tyson. NE. FAIT. PAS. DE. CONNERIE. C'est très important ça .. .."

(Yumi en mode "grr moi méchante" fait beaucoup effet. Parole d'auteur.)

" .. .. Et tu vas amener le repas, parce que les gens se posent des question. Et si je prend pas de notes, Kai va vouloir me sacrer out. Come on grouille toi !"

Et ils partirent dans le salon avec les sushis.

" Tyson, es-tu sure que tu veux arrêter de beyblade ?"

Demanda un Max incertain. Et c'est un Tyson plutôt gêné qui répondit.

" Je vais y réfléchir .. .."

* * *

AN : Et qui a dit que je suis prévisible ? Et bien celui qui l'a dit, aller lire one step closer que j'ai écris. Vous aller adorer .. .. 


	5. Chapter 5

Feu et glace chapitre 5

* * *

L'après-midi se passa bien. Après la nouvelle de Tyson, chacun décida qu'il serait bien de se retrouver le lendemain soir dans une boite des environs. ( Pas d'alcool, non mais je suis pas folle. Je n'en imagine aucun soûl pour pouvoir après les violer .. .. .. peut-être que oui après tout .. .. .. ) pour faire une petite sortit. Kai donna quelques regards tueur à Yumi parce que elle avait encore dessiner, mais cette fois là c'était Rei en homme-chat. Quand tout le monde fut partit, et Yumi eu réussi à ravoir son cahier à dessin que Kai avait lancé par la fenêtre, Tyson se rassit sur le divan et pensa.

Je sais que je fais le bon choix, comme ça au moins je vais avoir les idées clair. J'aime toujours autant le beyblade, mais c'est plutôt le jouer qui me dégoutte. C'est comme si tout mes envies de continuer était partit il y à 6 mois .. .. partit avec toi sans un seul mot, sans un aurevoir. Kai des fois tu fais vraiment chier. Même si Yumi dit que j'ai des chances, moi j'en suis pas si sure. Je te connais trop, je sais même pas si je t'intéresse.

" C'est une cause perdu Yumi. Si on oubliait tout ?"

" Seulement si ça me permet de te botter le cul mon coz. Si tu laisses tomber aussi facilement, je me demande comment tu as fait devenir champion du monde !"

" Parce que il était là ..."

" Il est là aussi tu sauras ! Et demain soir ça va être parfait. Maintenant je t'apprend à danser ! Dragoon, tu peux venir ? Je vais aller chercher Blackmoon."

Blackmoon est le bitbeast de Yumi. Elle l'avait depuis presque toujours sans le savoir. C'est vrai que les toupies ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup mais avec son propre bitbeast, c'était un peu plus intéressant. Blackmoon était d'un beau pourpre rayonnant, Il prenait forme sous une magistral panthère pourpre attaquant avec son attaque spécial éclipse de lune. De ce fait, Yumi l'avait nommé Blackmoon. En forme humaine il avait les cheveux courts et les yeux mauves. Le très mauve Blackmoon et le très bleu Dragoon apparurent donc pour voir leurs maîtres.

" Si on doit s'entraîner pourquoi on ne beybladerait pas au lieu ? Je suis sure que même Blackmoon m'appuie ! "

/ C'est une excellante idée Tyson. Yumi, dis oui regard qui fait pitié /

" Oui mais fond devant le regard Dah, okay."

Maudissant les personnes capables de faire des regard fondant, Yumi alla chercher sa beyblade.

Max était sortit après tout le monde et allait vers la boutique de son père.

_Tyson qui ne veut pas reformer l'équipe, c'est vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendait. J'aurais plutôt crue qu'il aurait sauter au plafond ! Je vais aller demander a Kenny si il en sait plus, après tout c'est le meilleur ami de Tyson, mais il avait l'air aussi surpris que nous tous. Je pourrais aussi demander à sa cousine. Si je demande gentiment elle va sûrement vouloir. Si elle refuse, je lui referait le regard de petit chien, j'ai remarquer qu'elle ne peut pas y résister. Mais le mieux serait toujours de demander à Tyson ce qui ne va pas. Mais d'un côté il raison de dire qu'aussitôt après la fin du tournoi en Russie tout le monde et repartit de son côté sans un mot. Tyson avait bien commencer une correspondance quand je suis partit au États-Unis, mais j'était trop occupé pour lui répondre .. .. .. C'est vrai que si on reforme l'équipe on recommencerais comme avant et on referais sûrement la même fin, mais c'est pas en ne faisant rien qu'on le saura ! Je suis sure qu'on va pouvoir faire changer d'idée Tyson !_

Max rentra chez lui et appela aussitôt le Chef.

----------

Rei de son côté avait marché un peu avec Kai. Comme Rei n'avait aucun endroit ou dormir, il restait dans un hôtel proche ou Kai vivait lui aussi pour le moment.

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui ce passe avec Tyson ? Ce n'est pas réellement dans son habitude."

" Laisse le faire Rey, Tyson recherche toujours l'attention des autres. Si on l'ignore il va se ressaisir."

_J'ai bien peur que tu ai tort Kai. Si on ignore Tyson cela pourrait bien faire l'effet contraire._

" Je ne sais pas Kai, il m'a parut très sérieux lors de sa déclaration."

" Tyson agit sur un coup de tête sans réfléchir et ce n'est pas la première fois."

" Peut-être, mais je vais lui parler en savoir plus. "

" Hn. "

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend Tyson ? D'abords tu te fâches contre moi sans raison, ensuite tu nous annonces ta retraite anticipé. Es-tu tombé sur la tête ? " En passant, t'a rien à être jaloux … " JALOUX ! comme si je pourrais être jaloux de Tyson. À moins qu'elle ne parlait d'elle-même ... Pour qu'elle raison serais-je jaloux d'elle ? Elle peut croire ce qu'elle veut, je ne suis pas jaloux du temps qu'elle passe avec Tyson. Comme si je pourrais être jaloux qu'elle puisse être toujours avec Tyson ... Hiwatari ressaisit toi ! à quoi pensais-tu ? la seule chose à laquelle tu devrais penser est à t'entraîner. si tu te laisse aller aux sentiments, tu vas perdre. Tu as déjà à suporter leur amitié, tu n'as pas besoin de plus .. .. Et Tyson ne peut rien me donner de plus .. .._

" Dis Kai, qu'est-ce que tu pense de Yumi ?"

" La cousine de Tyson ? Si tu veux franchement mon avis, je la trouve exécrable."

" Tu dis juste ça à cause du dessin qu'elle a fait de toi. Si tu aurais vu son premier."

" Quoi, elle a fait une autre caricature ?"

" Non, on portrait de toi, moi et Max sur le divan. C'est incroyable comment c'était bien fait. Tu aurais du voir ça."

"Hn."

Ce n'est pas ça qui me tape sur les nerfs, c'est elle.

Silencieux le reste du chemin, les deux jeunes Bladebrakers marchèrent vers l'hôtel.

* * *

AN : dsl encore de mon petit retard, mais quand je n'ai pas de review, j'ai pas beaucoup envie de continué ... J'ai essayer de faire un dessin de Yumi et blackmoon. L'envie de la faire Beyblader était trop grande :P 


	6. Chapter 6

AN : Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

* * *

Feu et glace chapitre 6

* * *

Le soir de la sortir.

" Salut à tous les gars ! Attendez deux sec Tyson, y se change."

" Hn."

" Ma prendre ça comme un salut. Alors sa boom Max !"

" Mais oui Yumi ! Tu es jolie dans ta jupe !"

" Mechi, moi je l'adore. J'ai hâte d'arriver au club de karaoké ! Je vais butée ! Tyson si tu magnes pas ton cul je le bute dès que je le vois !"

" J'arrive !"

Tyson arriva et déclencha un décrochage de mâchoires collectifs. Même Kai fut surpris. C'est pas interdit de mettre un bishounen dans du cuir ? si ce ne l'était pas, aucune personne présente à ce moment là n'aurait argumenter pour. Les pantalons en cuir de Tyson moulaient ces fesses complètement, il portait encore la même veste longue et le top blanc mais, par on ne sait quel moyen, il n'avait pas sa calotte.

" Dis Yumi tu n'as pas vu ma casquette ? je la cherche depuis une heures."

" A oui ? non pas du tout. Eille c'est vrai j'y ai pas touché pentoute ! Mais tu ne sors pas peigner comme ça ! tu as les cheveux partout dans la face ! donne moi deux sec."

Elle sortit de sa poche ce qui ressemblait à un peigne, une brosse qui se repliait et brossa les cheveux et fit une sorte de queue de cheval dans le style samurai. Tyson était ... un pêché sur jambes !

" Perfection ! Tu es trop cute Tye ! Now Let's go ! Trop hâte d'y être !"

Tous approuvèrent et ce dirigèrent vers la boite. Yumi avait appelé savoir ce qu'il y avait là-bas et quand elle avait su que ce soir c'était le karaoké, elle avait sauté de joie. Elle s'était même inscrite au concours de meilleurs chanteurs.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, Yumi se jeta carrément au micro pour attendre son tour. Kenny décida de s'asseoir au comptoir et regarda Yumi. Max s'assit à côté de Kenny et commanda un pop. Rei lui commença à danser avec une fille sur la piste de danse, Kai lui alla vers une des tables dans le fond de la salle et Tyson lui resta gêné devant la porte. Il inspira et tenta de ce diriger dans la foule de danseur. Il regarda la scène et vit que c'était le tour de Yumi. Il resta figé un moment en l'attendant chanter. Elle chantait la même chanson, celle qui lui rappelait un souvenir plutôt plaisant.

#Flash Back#

" Allez Yumi, chante nous une chanson !"

Tyson regardait les amis de Yumi l'encourager. Il se retourna un instant et vit que l'un deux le regardait plutôt bizarre. Quand il sourit à Tyson, celui-ci se retourna aussitôt un peu rouge. Tyson se retourna et vit que le garçon avait disparut de sa place et Yumi commença à chanter.

**Trouble** De Pink

_I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town_

Tyson se retourna encore et regarda de nouveau en avant. Il fut surpris de voir que le garçon était maintenant assis à côté de lui. Tyson recula de surprise.

_You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide_

Le garçon rit de la réaction.

" Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

La voix était grave, et un peu sensuel. Tyson commençait un peu a fondre quand il regarda dans ces yeux mielleux.

_I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town_

" Euh ... Salut. Je .. je suis .. t.. Tyson."

" Salut," il lui murmura dans l'oreille pour ne pas déranger les autres qui écoutaient. " moi c'est Marik. Tu sais tu ressemble beaucoup à Yumi .."

" Merci."

" .. Mais tu es vraiment plus canon que elle."

_If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble)_

Tyson rougit, c'est un peu ce que lui même pensait de Marik. Les cheveux verts foncés frôlaient le cou de Tyson, Marik souriait d'être aussi près de lui. Si il avait sue avant que Yumi avait le cousin le plus canon de la terre !

" Je crois même que j'en ai pas vue de plus beau que toi franchement. Et je crois .."

Marik s'approcha de Tyson lentement.

" .. que je vais faire quelques choses de carrément débile."

_You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
Cause I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide_

Quand tout le monde applaudit Yumi, Marik se pencha sur Tyson et lui vola un tout petit baiser. Tyson vira cramoisi et Marik lui sourit. Sans même qu'il ne pus dire un mot, Tyson fut attaqué par sa cousine. Le reste de la soirée il ne pus même pas parler avec Marik, les deux toujours occupé chacun d'un côté de la pièce.

Le lendemain Tyson apprit que Marik était partit chez sa mère. Et une semaine plus tard lui même repartit chez son grand-père ...

#Fin du Flash Back#

Yumi chantait encore toujours aussi énergiquement. Tyson sentit deux bras l'entourer et se retourna. Bleu marin rencontra jaune mielleux.

" Salut."

" Salut ! Marik, ça va ?"

" Mieux la, dis c'est pas interdit de mettre un bishounen dans du cuir ? parce que là, tu vas inonder tous le plancher. Il doit en avoir beaucoup ici qui bave en te voyant."

Tyson rougit et les bras autour de lui se resserra.

" Dis Tyson, tu n'aimerais pas venir avec moi à un rancart ?"

Tyson vira au rouge Dranzer quand Marik fit ça demande. Et puis, Kai ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui, pourquoi pas essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou simplement le rendre jaloux ?

" O .. okay."

" D'ac, vendredi à huit heures c'est nôtre rancart."

Dire que Kai ne s'intéressait pas à lui brûlait presque du cynique. Depuis le moment même que Marik s'était approché de Tyson, il n'avait pas enlevé ces yeux de lui.

_Tyson qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et qui est ce gars qui ose mettre ses mains sur toi ?_

Yumi fini sa chanson et fut applaudit par presque tous. Elle rit et courut aussitôt vers son cousin.

" Marik ? Marik ! Trop nappy de te voir. Euh ... Marik, tu sais tes bras ... tu peux les remettre ou ils sont d'hab. Tyson devient d'un rouge que je sais même pas si cette couleur là existait avant."

Marik rit et enleva ces bras de là. Yumi lui fit son câlin de salut et l'invita à leur table. Marik fut accueillit chaleureusement par tous et reçu de Kai le regard le plus tueur de tout les temps. Marik fit que sourire.

" Alors Marik, tu fais quoi de bon ?"

" Je suis chez ma mère tu le sais, ça fait une semaines que j'attend que tu viennes me voir."

" C'est ça que j'ai oublié de faire ! on a qu'à se rattraper. Tu fais quoi vendredi ?"

" J'ai un rancart."

" Avec qui ?"

" Moi."

Yumi se retourna vers Tyson et lui fit le visage de stupeur le plus immense qu'elle put.

" Et depuis quand ?"

" Yumi ça va ? je viens juste de lui demander. On dirait que tu as vue un fantôme."

Marik rit en regardant Yumi. Les autres regardaient plus Tyson. Il avait un rancart, un rancart avec un homme ! Max regarda Tyson dans les yeux.

" Tyson tu as vraiment un rendez-vous avec lui ?"

" Euh, oui. Est-ce que il y a un problème ?"

" Non, je savais pas que .. tu aimais les garçons .."

" C'est surprenant un peu." Rajouta Rei. " Mais moi ça ne me gêne pas."

" Hn, c'est la vie privé de Tyson. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut."

Tyson regarda au loin gêné.

" Dis Tyson .."

" Quoi ?"

" Tu n'aurais pas soif ? Si tu veux on irais se chercher quelques choses au comptoir."

" Ouais, c'est une bonne idée Marik. Je te suis."

La soirée se déroula ainsi. Tyson, Marik et Yumi parlèrent. Rei dansa, Max et le chef aussi. Marik dévorait des yeux Tyson tout le long et Tyson rougissait. Et Yumi vit dans les yeux de Kai, qui restait la silencieusement, de la colère et de la jalousie. Mon dieu qu'elle allait s'amuser bientôt. Rendre Kai jaloux allait être facile, mais là très facile.

* * *

AN : J'ai pas pus résisté. Je devais le mettre là. Deux review et je continu. Et si j'ai 25 review, je donne un fics avec son couple préféré à la 25eme review. Lemon au choix. 


End file.
